purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
The North Wind and The Sun
The North Wind and The Sun is the 2nd ending of Hi! Chance PreCure originally sung by E-girls. |-|Romaji= (The North Wind and the Sun) Donna ni hageshii kitakaze ga fuite mo make wa shinakatta Ano tabibito wa senaka ni taiyou wo abite kooto nuida no yo Watashi mo hidamari ni natte itai nda mafuyu sae teraseru you na Sunny smile in the gray sky hohoemi wo Yeah The North Wind and the Sun Kinou no anata wo soro soro yurushite agete Dare datte michi wo fumihazushitari suru Mita koto no nai yume mada kono tabi no saki ni machikamaete iru O tehon wa kako ni aru wa Asu he to motte yuku nimotsu nado ooku nakute ii Yokei na mono wo suteru sore ga daiji na no Kitakaze to taiyou kajikanda kokoro de utsumuicha dame Massugu mae e susumu toki ni shika kanjinai tsuyosa wo shitte Kanashimi tokashiteku mahou kakeru nda harewataru mirai mezase Sunny smile in the blue sky hohoemi de Yeah The North Wind and the Sun La La La... Saisho wa watashi mo ibasho wo sagasenakute... Anata ni deatte yasashisa ni deatta Yarikirenai kibishisa ni jibun jishin tozashite mo Aisareta nara zettai ni tozasanai deshou? Donna ni hageshii kitakaze ga fuite mo make wa shinakatta Ano tabibito wa senaka ni taiyou wo abite kooto nuida no yo Watashi mo hidamari ni natte itai nda mafuyu sae teraseru you na Sunny smile in the gray sky hohoemi wo Yeah The North Wind and the Sun Naite mo heiki mata warau kara Nando tsumazuite mo watashitachi wa ikiteru Tsunaida Heart to Heart musunda yakusoku zenbu Kanaeru made wa hikari wo motomete Kitakaze to taiyou kajikanda kokoro de utsumuicha dame Massugu mae e susumu toki ni shika kanjinai tsuyosa wo shitte Kanashimi tokashiteku mahou kakeru nda harewataru mirai mezase Sunny smile in the blue sky hohoemi de Yeah The North Wind and the Sun |-|Kanji= どんなに激しい北風が吹いても　負けはしなかった あの旅人は　背中に太陽を浴びて　コート脱いだのよ 私も　陽だまりになっていたいんだ　真冬さえ照らせるような Sunny smile in the gray sky　ほほえみをYeah The North Wind and the Sun 昨日のあなたを　そろそろ許してあげて 誰だって道を　踏み外したりする 見たことのない夢まだ　この旅の先に　待ち構えている お手本は過去にあるわ 明日(あす)へと持って行く荷物など多くなくていい 余計なモノを捨てる　それが大事なの 北風と太陽 かじかんだ心で　うつむいちゃダメ まっすぐ前へ　進むときにしか感じない強さを知って カナシミ　溶かしてく魔法かけるんだ　晴れ渡る未来目指せ Sunny smile in the blue sky　ほほえみでYeah The North Wind and the Sun La La La... 最初は私も　居場所を探せなくて… あなたに出逢って　やさしさに出逢った やりきれない厳しさに自分自身　閉ざしても 愛されたなら絶対に閉ざさないでしょう？ どんなに激しい北風が吹いても　負けはしなかった あの旅人は　背中に太陽を浴びて　コート脱いだのよ 私も　陽だまりになっていたいんだ　真冬さえ照らせるような Sunny smile in the gray sky　ほほえみをYeah The North Wind and the Sun 泣いても平気　また笑うから 何度つまずいても　私たちは生きてる つないだHeart to Heart　結んだ約束全部 叶えるまでは　ヒカリを求めて 北風と太陽　かじかんだ心で　うつむいちゃダメ まっすぐ前へ　進むときにしか感じない強さを知って カナシミ　溶かしてく魔法かけるんだ　晴れ渡る未来目指せ Sunny smile in the blue sky　ほほえみでYeah The North Wind and the Sun |-|English= No matter how violently the north wind blows, I did not lose That traveler with the sun on his back, took off his coat I want to be a sunny spot, too, to light up the midwinter Sunny smile in the gray sky, I will smile! Yeah! The North Wind and the Sun It is time to forgive your yesterday's self Anyone can stray away from their way A dream that I have never seen before is waiting for me ahead, during this trip The copybook belongs to the past There is no luggage to bring in tomorrow It is important to throw away all the unnecessary things I must not look down from the north wind and the sun even if the heart became numb Meet the strength that I only feel when I go straight forward My sadness is melting away by the magic and I aim for a sunny future Sunny smile in the blue sky, with a smile, yeah The North Wind and the Sun La La La... Firstly, I have to search for a nice place... When I met you, I also met kindness Sometimes I shut myself in unbearable strictness But If I am loved I will never shut in, right? No matter how violently the north wind blows, I did not lose That traveler with the sun on his back, took off his coat I want to be a sunny spot, too, to light up the midwinter Sunny smile in the gray sky, I will smile! Yeah! The North Wind and the Sun It is ok if I cry, because I will smile again No matter how many times we stumble, we will live Connected heart to heart, all the promises we made Until they are fulfilled, I will seek for the light I must not look down from the north wind and the sun even if the heart became numb Meet the strength that I only feel when I go straight forward The sadness is melting away by the magic and I aim for a sunny future Sunny smile in the blue sky, with a smile, yeah The North Wind and the Sun Category:Songs